The present invention is directed to an improved compartmentalized vending machine for dispensing goods not conveniently dispensed in a bulk loading dispensing machine. In the art, bulk loading vending machines are those machines normally associated with gumball dispensers, where the precise item dispensed is randomly selected and deposited in an outlet chute. In compartmentalized vending machines, the items to be dispensed are dispensed in a predetermined or selected manner, such as cigarette vending machines.
Compartmentalized vending machines have been available in the prior art, although there have been disadvantages associated therewith. For example, though some vending machines have a plurality of compartments available for storing items to be dispensed, such vending machines were large, bulky and expensive to manufacture. For example, cigarette vending machines had separate activating controls associated with each compartment. The requirement of a separate control or activating mechanism for each compartment resulted in the increased cost of manufacture, as well as increasing the possibility of malfunctions associated with the use of the machine.